Candy Corn
by Adina Mizu
Summary: In which John uses the power of sugar on Karkat.


Characters are Andrew Hussies.

This one was kind of rushed so if it seemed a little too fast paced that's why.

It had been a few days after the sugar rush incident and Karkat was now sitting at his counter looking at a bag of odd colored candies that John had brought with him. Ever since 'hallowean' John had been bringing candy over to his hive in order to find his favorite kind. Not wanting to repeat the jittery episode nor wanting to disappoint his matesprite Karkat was sure to only have one piece of anything the other brought with him. The bag on his counter though, looked somehow sinister compared to the other treats. He wasn't sure why; it could have been the familiar coloring on the tiny morsels, the somewhat unsettling shape of them, or the disturbing giggle as John had handed them over to the troll.

John, who sat opposite Karkat, looked over at him with a mischievous smile. He fidgeted in his chair impatiently as Karkat all but glared at the bag. When it became obvious that the troll was not going to make a move on it John reached over and opened it himself. Karkat watched him intently as he reached in and took a few of the tiny pieces out and popped them into his mouth with a grin. Looking down Karkat saw a few of the miniscule things spilled on the counter. Picking one up he stared at it, the shape and color keeping him from eating it. He sniffed it a bit but was not tempted in the least to put it in his mouth.

John watched him with great amusement. The nervous look on Karkat's face was adorable as he studied the candy. That was the thought that sparked what John thought would be a great idea. He picked up two of the little candies with a devious smile.

"Hey, Karkat, look." John said with a laugh as he held the two pieces at a familiar angle on his head.

Karkat looked at John with an expression that was clearly not amusement. John, however, was not deterred as he brought the pieces back down and licked one while keeping direct eye contact with the troll and grinning sneakily. Karkat's stern look shifted as John ran his tongue down the tiny candy, a slight blush burning up on his cheeks. John giggled when Karkat looked away and back at the piece he was still holding in his own hand, the blush visible on his face. Hearing the other laugh Karkat growled and tossed the candy back on the counter.

"Where are you going, Karkat?" John asked as the troll got out of his seat and headed for the living room.

"I don't want any candy." Karkat replied, ignoring the actual question.

"Wait! You have to at least try it!" John called, leaping from his own seat and following behind.

Karkat flopped down on the couch without a word and flipped the TV on. John stood with a frown as Karkat proceeded to ignore him. His arms were crossed as he glared at the TV, not really watching it but using it to keep his attention from John. John and his candy licking ways. This is when John's second 'great idea' struck him and he grinned with his devious Egbert grin.

John used the TV's distraction of Karkat to sneak behind him. Once there he slowly moved forward until he was right behind the troll. Karkat didn't seem to notice as he continued to glare at the screen. Placing his hands on the back of the couch John leaned over and licked one of his horns. Immediately Karkat jolted and his eye squeezed shut, his head snapping back as his shoulders shot up to his ears. After the after shiver traveled up his spine Karkat look up at a grinning John with glazed, half open eyes.

"Fuck, John." He breathed with a weak scowl.

John smiled and brought one of his hands to the other small horn and began rubbing it gently. Karkat's eyes closed again and he nuzzled his head into the touch with a soft moan. John watched Karkat's face relax as he rubbed the horn. He smiled as he leaned down and covered the other horn with his mouth. Karkat tensed up and gasped at the action. Licking the horn John could feel the troll jolt from the sensation. When he began sucking lightly Karkat's hand shot up to the back of John's neck and gripped the boy's hair tightly, his other hand gripped the arm of the couch so tightly his claws went through it. He gasped the others name as his body tweaked out.

Then, as suddenly as John had started, he stopped. Straightening up he started for the kitchen leaving a panting and confused troll behind. It took a moment for Karkat to regain his breath, his whole body trembling.

"Where are you going?" Karkat asked weakly, though John was already in the kitchen.

After another moment Karkat got shakily to his feet and made his way towards the kitchen as well. John was sitting in Karkat's place at the counter munching on a few of the candies.

"What the fuck, Egbert." Karkat growled, to which John turned to face him with a hardly hidden grin.

"What?" He asked tilting his head in mock confusion.

"You can't just start shit like that and just fucking...walk away." Karkat growled in exasperation.

"I can't? I don't think I've ever heard that rule before." John teased.

"Well, it's a fucking rule now." He growled harshly.

Karkat stalked over and placed his hands on the counter, arms circling John. He leaned forward to kiss the other but John turned his head away, earning a frustrated grunt from the troll. Karkat back up a bit and glared at the boy.

"What now?" He asked.

"A kiss, for every piece of candy you eat." John bargained.

Karkat glanced at the pieces still left on the counter, but made no move to get one. John, who already had a piece or two in his hand, held one up to Karkat's lips and waited. Relaxing his lips just slightly he allowed John to push the candy through. The taste was nothing like the various candies that came before it and was extremely sweet, though he had expected that much from the smell of it. Once John looked content at his eating it Karkat leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against John's. This time he didn't object and let the troll have his way, though after a moment or two he pulled back again.

Holding up another piece John waited for Karkat to accept it. The troll didn't hesitate now, eating it quickly so as to take the others lips once more. After three or four more interruptions Karkat became irritated and grabbed a handful of the small morsels, shoveling them into his mouth before pulling John forcefully against his lips. John laughed into the kiss as Karkat tugged him off the chair and led him into the living room, away from the candy.

Once at the couch Karkat twisted and pushed John down and was again on top of him with short kisses so as to not run out of air too quickly. Leaving John's lips Karkat began nipping his way down the boy's neck making him moan softly. Karkat's hands worked their way up the others shirt and swiftly removed it. John tensed up as his upper body was made bare.

"Karkat, we're- we're still in the living room." He panted as the other nibbled his collarbone.

Karkat hummed but continued with what he was doing.

"Shouldn't we g-go upstairs?" John stuttered as he felt the troll's hands making quick work of his belt.

"My hive." Karkat breathed over the boy's skin, "We're fine here."

"B-but-" John protested weakly as his pants were slipped down over his hips.

Karkat sank lower as he peeled John's pants and boxers down, licking and nipping as he went. John shivered and let out a moan, his hands going to the troll's horns and rubbing them. His hands tensed as Karkat nipped at his hips, pants now fully removed. The troll moved back up John's body leaving a wet trail as he ran his tongue across the peach flesh. The boy shivered as cold air clung to his moistened skin. His hands trembled slightly on the troll's horns as he continued to massage them, stopping only once when the others shirt was being removed.

As he worked Karkat could feel a strange buzzing in the back of his thinkpan. At first he just assumed it was from John's horn play, but the feeling was a bit different. It egged him on in his endeavors in a more fervent way, which he willingly complied with as he assaulted the boy's neck and collarbone once more. John moaned and felt his back arch slightly at the feel of the others lips and tongue all over him, blushing deeply as he heard the noise escape. Hearing Karkat snicker John turned his head to face the others small horns which were now just near his jaw. Leaning over just enough he licked it, which sent a sharp tremble through the troll's body, his breath hitching as he shivered. But John didn't stop there and leaned forward a bit more in order to cover the entire horn with his mouth as he had before and sucked lightly. Karkat's whole body tensed and the hand that had been massaging the boy's hip was now gripping the couch cushion instead, once more ripping through the fabric.

Karkat groaned deeply as John continued to suck on the small horn. His body trembled and jolted as he gasped his matesprites name with what little breath he had, mixed with a few choice curses. He ground into John hard as his mind was flooded with endorphins of pleasure. Needing to regain his breath after a while John ceased his actions, allowing Karkat a chance to recover. It didn't take long as the buzzing in his head had grown into a surging tingle which began urging him on again. Nibbling on John's ear Karkat kicked his own pants fully off and swiftly moved the boy's hips up.

"K-Karkat-" John breathed placing a hand on the trolls shoulder, his body tense.

Karkat stopped his advance and panted heavily on the boy's neck, his body hadn't wanted to stop but the tone of his matesprites voice held him back. John pushed on Karkat's shoulder making him back up enough to see his face. The troll's eyes were glazed and half lidded, his face flushed to a deep crimson. John's face was similarly red and moist with perspiration. Bringing his hand to Karkat's jaw John lifted it so that their lips would meet. Sliding his hand back to rest at the base of the troll's head he pulled him forward, allowing the other to continue.

Karkat smothered John's lips with his own and tightened his grip on the boy's hips and as smoothly as he could, pushed in. He felt John's moan vibrate through his own mouth as their lips were so tightly placed together. He wasted no time in setting a pace and keeping to it. John gasped and groaned in time with the thrusts, his hand holding tightly on the troll's dark locks. The hand that had still been massaging one of the horns was now firmly placed on the others shoulder, gripping rigidly as the boy's back arched. Pulling away from the kiss John sucked greedily at the air, no longer aware of the noises escaping his throat as Karkat pumped into him.

There was a surge of energy in the troll's thinkpan and his pace quickened, his nails biting into the boy's hips. John's head shot back as Karkat hit that certain spot inside him sending a shiver through his body.

"Karka- Ung-" John grunted as the troll's intensity increased.

No longer hearing anything but his pulse beating in his ear Karkat continued to thrust deeply into his matesprite, feeling the shudder that traveled the others spine. His tongue traveled the boy's neck and licked the sweat from his body, he nipped at John's earlobes as well, which made him shiver. Karkat's thinkpan was overwhelmed by the strange jittery energy that lit his veins on fire, driving him faster and harder. John's body trembled as the troll thrust, grunting and groaning from his exertions.

John continued to inhale the air viciously as that certain spot within him was pounded mercilessly, robbing his lungs of oxygen every time. He became very lightheaded as his body neared its peak, his vocals becoming high-pitched and cracked. Karkat felt the tensing of John's body around him and groaned at the added friction it caused. A whimpered mewl from John into Karkat's ear made his spine tingle and he drove in sharply. After two more similarly forceful thrusts Karkat jolted with a gasping moan as he came hard. John felt the hot fluid shoot through him, pumped in further by the residual thrusts from his matesprite. The pressure of this causing his own climax to be reached with a loud groaning breath as he arched his back.

The two lay panting for a few moments before Karkat forced himself up and pulled out, collapsing back on top of John immediately after. John wrapped his arms around the troll's back and gave a squeeze when he felt the other shivering. Lying with his head on the boy's chest Karkat could hear the sound of his labored breathing which was lulling him to sleep. Bringing a hand up John ran his fingers through the others black dampened hair, a smile sitting contently on his face.

It had been rougher than he had anticipated, but it wasn't a bad roughness. It had been intense on a level John had not thought could be had and not be scary or painful. By the sounds and actions of his matesprite he was sure it had been just as surprising, yet enjoyable for him as well. John's smile widened a bit at the thought of later telling Karkat that all of his energy this time around was caused by the 'candy sickness' he had desperately tried to avoid all this time. That it was all from the sugar rush he had from eating the most sugary candy John could afford.

All of it was from the tiny pieces of candy corn.

END


End file.
